Revenge
by aznfunkmasta99123
Summary: Summary? You want a summary? Read the title and look it up in the dictionary. (if you don't know what it means)
1. Mission failed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the rest of the naruto people and stuff

AN: Sorry about the other story Inner Chakra. I can't seem to make another chapter of it. Even though Naruto had already gone to Konoha.

This story is really different from all those other original used plots. Like my other story. I just want to start fresh on this so read and enjoy

This takes place after manga 235.

**MISSION FAILED**

Chouji was in a stretcher with his eyes closed. He had bandages all over his body. His once chubby fat had gone away from his body. He was skinny as hell. His bones could be seen from far away. The last akimichi pill, the red pill, is still in effect. All of the medics are trying to give him food to eat so he would gain some more fat. They did not want him to die. He was the son of the head leader of the Akimichi family. He is a succesor. His parents were not there because they had to do missions for the village.

On the next room, Kiba was lying on his bed. He could see but he couldn't walk. It was too painful for him. Akamaru is on a mini stretcher next to Kiba. Akamaru's paws were wrapped with bandages. At least Kiba wasn't a mummy. Kiba's sister was sitting next to him. There were dogs crowded in the room. Half of them were Kiba's sisters', but the other half were the family dogs. They all whined worriedly about kiba. Kiba tried to get up.

"Don't get up. Just rest Kiba." Kiba's sister ordered.. "You aren't fit to move. Hokage-sama said you would have to stay here for about a whole 3 weeks."

"3 weeks! But" Kiba shouted.

"Shut up. You're too loud. Akamaru has to stay for a month."

Kiba's face softened. Akamaru. "How is he?"

"He can't walk for some time. He needs to regenerate. You made him too tired Kiba. You can't treat your best friend like that."

"But it was a kill or be killed situation! I mean a to be killed situation. Even though we tried our hardest, our opponent was too great. Even when we used THAT move. It nearly killed us. We were about to die even though we tried our hardest. We would have died if..." Kiba trailed off at the end.

Kiba's sister was shocked. They had to you the two headed dog move? Who would make them do that. They're only against genins! And it was 5 against one. Sasuke couldn't be THAT good can he? There was a genius in the team also. "Who made you use it?"

"Sakon. One of the sound nins. I would have did if Kankuro of the sand did not come to my aid." Kiba said.

Kiba's sister was thinking. _The Sound? They could still spare soldiers to attack even after they lost their attack against us?_

In a loarge room, Neji was on the ground bare chested. Two holes in his body could be seen. His hair band had come off earlier when he was fighting. There were japanese symbols all over the floor. It took the whole large room to hold the japanese symbols. It was shaped in a square around Neji and in each corner, there was a medic nin holding a hand signal. They did not want to move in fear of messing up the technique Shizune was doing.

One of the medic nin was sweating like a pig. He had to take sharp and short breaths and it hurt him to do it. "Hey, take my place. I've been standing here for more than 3 hours. Hurry!" He said to another medic nin behind him. They switched places.

Shizune was behind of Neji. She was thinking. _This has to be right. I have to be careful. Ok the red blood cell regeneration, the white blood regeneration. Geez, whatever hit this kid hit him hard. The bone between his neck and shoulder blade is completely destroyed. I have to make another one. I hope this works. Good thing I didn't tell the medic nins this was my first time..._

Shizune made a hand signal and the japanese words started to glow. The medic nins gasped in wonder.

"Keep your positions! DO NOT MOVE!" Shizune yelled.

The medic nins jumped back to place. Then Neji's wounds started to heal. The holes in his arm started to be filled with red blood cells and Neji's bone reappeared connecting his arms.

When it was done, Shizune wiped a sweat and grinned at the other medic nins.

"Not bad for a first time!" The medic nins' eyes opened wide and their tongues rolled out of their big open mouths.

In a waiting room, Lee, Gaara, and Kankuro waited for the confirmation of the good health for their friends. At least Lee was. Gaara was just waiting to hear Naruto's condition. Kankuro was there because Gaara was there.

"Are you ok Lee?" Gai came in worriedly. "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

They started to hug and tears poured out of their eyes. Everybody dropped anime style. But Gaara just looked away.

Iruka came running in. He knocked Gai and Lee over and didn't even know it. " Where is Naruto? Is he ok? WHere is he?" Iruka started to walk toward the medical rooms. Somebody came through the door of the hospital also.

A nurse came in front of Iruka. "I'm sorry sir, you can't come in here. There are people in critical condition. You can't barge in like this. You will wake them up!"

"But Naruto... where is he? Is he ok?" Iruka asked.

Sakura and Ino rusehd up immediately, "And what about Sasuke-kun? Where is sasuke-kun?"

Everybody looked up at the question. The Uchiha survivor?

THe medic nin sighed, "Naruto is.." She was stopped quickly by

"I don't care about Naruto. I want to know where is Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah! RIght now I agree with Sakura. Where is Sasuke-kun?" In yelled also.

People in the hospital was nodding their heads and saying "Where is the Uchiha survivor?"

Iruka placed his hands on the nurse's shoulders. "Where is Naruto! I'm ordering you right now! Where is Naruto!"

"No! I don't care about Naruto. He's annoying and stupid. Why do you want to know about Naruto? He is a loser and a dobe. A loser and a baka. He's stupid and he sucks. He is not cool as Sasuke. I hate him. I sometimes want to kill him for messing with my Sasuke. He always thinks he's the best. He's so loud and troublesome. If I had the choice, I would not want to even know him. I do not want to know who he is. I wish I didn't even meet him. He just annoys everybody and bothers Saskue. He even gets in the way of me and Sasuke! I just want to know about Sasuke right now!" Sakura yelled at the nurse.

Then there were a chorus of "Yeah" all over the hospital.

"Naruto! How are you?" Yelled Lee. Gaara looked at Naruto.

Naruto was looking at Sakura clearly shocked. There was a hurt expression on his face. Iruka shuddered,The hurt expression on Naruto's face was not the usual normal smiling Naruto Iruka always knew. It hurt Iruka as he realized that Naruto just heard what Sakura said.

"Na..na..Naruto! How are you? How long were you here?" Sakura stuttered. But the villagers in the hospital just looked at Naruto again with cold, staring eyes.

­­­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai came through the door. Naruto was leaning on Kakashi and Asuma. Kakashi had gotten his friends to come with him to send Naruto to the hospital and look at their students.**

**When they came in, Naruto could hear, "Whereis Naruto? Is he ok? Where is he?" Naruto smiled, he was just about to yell he was here when he saw Sakura and Ino run up to the nurse. He smiled. So they cared for him too? But he decided to wait and listen to what Sakura and Ino would say. It was the worst possible mistake that Naruto would every do.**

**"And what about Sasuke-kun? Where is Sasuke kun?" Naruto's eyes opened in shock. It was like a 20 feet kunai stabbing him in the heart. He really liked Sakura a lot. Before..**

**THe medic nin sighed, "Naruto is....Then she was cut off.**

**"I don't care about Naruto. I want to know is Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.**

**"Yeah! Right now I agree with Sakura. Where is Sasuke-kun?" In o yelled also.**

**People in the hospital was nodding their heads and saying "Where is the Uchiha survivor?"**

**Iruka placed his hands on the nurse's shoulders. "Where is Naruto! I'm ordering you right now! Where is Naruto!" Naruto smiled at least Iruka..**

**"No! I don't care about Naruto. He's annoying and stupid. WHy do you want to know about Naruto? He is a loser and a dobe. A loser and an baka. I want to know about Sasuke right now!" Sakura yelled at the nurse.**

**Then Naruto felt dizzy. He was really hurt now. She really means it.**

**Then there were a chorus of "Yeah" all over the hospital.**

**Naruto now felt like he was stabbed in the heart by more than 50 20 inch kunais.**

**"Naruto! How are you?" Yelled Lee.**

Naruto looked at Sakura. He wanted to cry. He wanted to get hurt. **He wanted to die. ** THen he felt the hard, cold stared from the rest of the people in the hospital. Except Iruka.

Kakashi looked at the situation. Then he looked at Naruto. How sad. Your teammate, the person you love, the person you want to protect, one of your precious people thinks of you like that. And you knew it was the truth. Kakashi's eyes grew as he saw Naruto's leg muscles tightening. But Naruto can't run! He was hit straight by a chidori! And he is too tired! Naruto can't regenerate that fast!

Naruto ran at the door. Kakashi grabbed his arm. Naruto turned and punched Kakashi in the stomach.

Everybody was shocked. They could not even see Naruto's punch. It was faster than Lee's!

But the next unexpected thing happened. Kakashi literally flew through the air and smashed through a wall of the hospital. Gaara stood up. Lee stood up. Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko tried to catch Naruto. But Naruto hit all three and they joined Kakashi.

Then, with the speed of light, Naruto ran out of the hospital. Running and running. Naruto would do anything to make him forget Sakura's words. But they were ringing clearly in his ears. He is a loser and a dobe. A loser and a baka. She didn't even what to know who he is. She hates him.

Naruto ran and kept running. He ran toward the hokage monument and went to the top. Then he kept running. He wanted to fall and die. He was just about to jump off the cliff when he accidently tripped. Then he rolled down the other side of the hokage mountain and stopped in front of cave.

Naruto took sharp intakes of breaths. But he knew. He wasn't even tired. Naruto pulled out a kunai and walked to the cave. Naruto wasn't smiling anymore. He had a serious face on and he had already given up his happy mask. Naruto went inside the cave. Suddenly, the torches on the sides lit up. Naruto kept walking until he found an alter. The alter was pure white as snow. Naruto felt the urge to touch it

When the tip of his fingers touched it, a hologram of a man came up.

"You have the right blood, the right heritage, and you have a demon. You are the worthy one. Through history, you people knew all the jutsus and stored it in blood. You have it. And you have come here to rewaken it. And you have a demon. You have come here to rewaken it and gain everything it knows. And its powers. You have one question."

Naruto, without thinking, asked, "What is this called?"

"This is the Becoming. Now it is time."

"Wait! I still have one quest" Naruto spoke but was cut off as lights came from the walls and hit Naruto. Naruto felt weird. His stomach was hurting. He lifted up his shirt and saw the kyuubi seal.

Inside Naruto's head, Kyuubi was smashing against the gates to get out. The demon was yelling about how he didn't want for his time to be over. He said he would do anything but this. The demon was clearly afraid of something Naruto did not know.

**AND THEN THERE WAS PAIN**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter! Hope you liked this. I will try to upload quickly. Please review!!!!


	2. Even in darkness, there is light

Disclaimer: All this is from Naruto. The characters, the names, the everything.

I hope this is as good as the second chapter. Thanks for all that reviewed! Review again please? And if you have any questions about this, review too! And if you have some suggestions, review again! Review review review and review again. Heh, just want to hear your opinions. Flames allowed!!!!!!!!!!

**EVEN IN DARKNESS, THERE IS LIGHT**

**And Then There Was Pain**

Naruto's whole body felt like on fire. And he fell onto his knees. It was too painful, but Naruto realized what he was doing. He wasn't this weak. He started to get up.

"I am going to be Hokage of Konoha!" Naruto whispered over and over again.

"The Hokage. The Hokage of. I am going to be" Naruto whispered more.

"No Stupid Brat!" Naruto could hear Kyuubi clearly in pain. "Run! Stop! Run from this place!" Naruto could hear the demon's voice panicking.

" What? How? How can you talk to me demon?" then Naruto thought how much he liked being called demon and, amid all the pain, he restated his question, "How can I hear you?" Getting no answer, Naruto stood on his feet and curled his fists into two tight balls. All his knuckles became white. His face was as pale as snow. Somehow, if Naruto had a mirror in the cave, he would be shocked how deep his face scars were on each cheek.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kyuubi was screaming. Suddenly, red smoke appeared on top of the altar in front of Naruto. More and more gathered there. Naruto wondered where it came from but then he saw his stomach. The seal was releasing. No it was dissolving. But into what? Naruto thought

Then more pain came to Naruto. It drove him to his knees. This was double the pain before. No triple! This was too much.

"AHHHHHH! NOOOO NOOO!" Then the red ball of mist became Kyuubi's face. It snarled and bared its teeth. Naruto shrank back in horror.

Naruto stood there still feeling the pain and watched Kyuubi's face. He didn't feel frightened anymore. And though he felt the pain, he just accepted it and let it flow through his body. It still hurt, but it was something Naruto could bear. Except the next thing that came his way.

Naruto's head exploded with pain. Something was being forced through but Naruto didn't want to accept it. He did not like not knowing what was going to enter through his head. It took all of his effort to keep the invisible force at bay.

Then he was caught off guard. He saw writings on the walls of the cave beginning to form. As if taking its chance, the something went into his brain like a train going 150 mph. Years and years of information came in. No, centuries and centuries of information were stored in Naruto. He didn't see it yet. But he knew it was there. Naruto put his hands on his forehead. It still hurt. Then he slowly slid his hands down. When it went to his mouth, he could taste the metallic taste of blood.

He looked at it and suddenly blood was dripping from somewhere from his face. Naruto found out it was his nose and ears. The blood changed from dripping to pouring. Naruto dried to cover all three at once. In a few seconds, the ground around him was all bloody.

Naruto found himself on the ground looking at the ceiling of the cave. The pain was gone and kyuubi was not on the altar anymore. There wasn't anything on the altar anymore. Naruto closed his eyes. That was a mistake he would wish he never made.

In the darkness, there was light. Then Naruto saw a large overgrown female fox demon on the ground. It was in labor. Even though Naruto knew it was a demon, he wanted to help it. Naruto reached out his hand and tried to touch it. When his hand touched the great fox, it went through. Then the image became a movie.

3 fox demons were born. Naruto knew the one in the middle was Kyuubi. The other two from right to left were Niyoke and Seoku. Naruto saw how the three fox demons grew up. How they were trained by their mother and father. He saw how Kyuubi found a shrine that gave him more power. He saw how Kyuubi used the power to fight his siblings and take their power. Then kyuubi took his mother's life and power. Then Kyuubi's father. Naruto saw how Kyuubi traveled over time. Killing anybody in his path when he was in demon form. Sometimes Kyuubi would go to human form of any kind he liked. Uchiha, Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, or even Akamichi. Naruto saw what Kyuubi saw. How bloodlines formed and how some ended. Naruto gained countless information while he looked at Kyuubi's memories. Naruto saw how Kyuubi found his mate and how his mate died by humans.

Then Naruto saw how Kyuubi came to Konoha just out of pure lust, blood, and revenge even though Konoha took no part whatsoever in the killing of Kyuubi's mate. But Kyuubi wanted to destroy all humans on the earth. Naruto saw how Iruka's parents died. He even saw the face off between Kyuubi and the fourth Hokage. After the fourth Hokage used the sealing technique, everything went black.

When Naruto woke up, he saw he was in real life and not in his head anymore. It was nighttime and everything was dark. Only the torches with fire burning kept the cave visible. Naruto somehow knew where he was and what the shrine did. He knew a great many things. His nose scent was high, he could hear things from far away, and he could even see sharper. But Naruto again knew somehow that he could take that away and become normal again.

Naruto knows that the cave is called the Becoming and the altar is called the Changing. Naruto even knows what it does. He said it out loud.

"The altar summons what is inside the human and absorbs it. Sometimes it's a demon. Then the wall takes the power and memory of the demon and crams it into the human. In the human's mind, he or she replays the memory of the demon and sees how it's powers can be used properly." When Naruto realized what he had said out loud, he tripped and touched the altar again.

Again, Naruto felt pain all over his body but went away quickly. Then he heard the voice again, "And it is always used to summon the right blood of the ancestors, your people. This also reawakens the jutsus in the blood and it will be reawakened in you." The voice grew silent and all was still until writings began to cover the wall. This time it was so tiny, Naruto could not read any of it. There were so many that some overlapped to the ground. And for the second time, Naruto blacked out again.

This time, when Naruto woke up, he found himself on a bed. He immediately sat up and looked around his surroundings. He found out he was in a hospital room. Naruto sighed and fell on his bed again. He looked at his stomach and saw the seal that the fourth Hokage used was gone.

Naruto thought of what happened and why. There were answers in his brain but he knew they weren't from his memories. They were either from Kyuubi's memories or the memories from whatever happened after he blacked out a second time. Naruto kept the memories at bay.

Naruto looked to his left and saw Kakashi. Naruto winced. _Did I hurt him that bad? _Naruto thought. But he knew that Kakashi wasn't in the hospital because of Naruto. _Wait! How did I know that? What do I mean? I know that he is here because of the 7 kunais that are lodged in him deeply. It was taken out only 30 minutes ago._ Naruto shivered in horror. _How did I come up with all that information? I must have read it somewhere or somebody told me while I was asleep._ Naruto kept confusing himself by thinking more and more.

"Naruto. I have been saying your name more than 5 times already! And my question 6! Are you ok?" Somebody said to Naruto.

"Huh? What?" Naruto stepped out of his mind abruptly and looked around. He found out he was surrounded by the people he had to do the mission with. Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and even Neji was there. Rock Lee was there, Gaara was there, Kankuro and Temari was there. They all stood beside Naruto's hospital bed and waited for Naruto to speak.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, then he gave a little smile. He did not give his usual big fake grin but instead just the honest and small smile.

"Naruto! Are you ok? How could you go and do a class A mission all by yourselves? You all are just Genins. Damn that Hokage. This almost was a suicide mission. If there weren't so many talented medical nins, all of you would be dead!"

"Thank you Iruka for that great compliment on me being talented but really, did you just have to say damn the hokage?" Tsunande said as she and Shizune walked in.

They immediately checked all the patients to see if they were ok. Naruto's bed was the last to be seen to. Tsunande walked up to Naruto and hugged him tightly and he returned it just as hard (No not that way you stupid hentai freaks. Hugging brother-sister way). Everybody gasped. They did not know Naruto had a friendly relationship with the Hokage.

"Tsunande baa-chan?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Why did Kakashi have 7 kunais in his stomach?"

"Naruto, right when you left, ninjas from the hidden village of grass started to attack Konoha. I guess they believed we were vulnerable. And we were. Kakashi was agains more than 10 jounins by himself. He was clearly hurt by your assault when you hit him through the wall. He killed them all and kept going on until he dropped from blood loss. Without his courageousness, we might have more casualties than now." Tsunade explained.

Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and even Gai were standing around Kakashi's bed. They set flowers on the table next to Kakashi. There were a lot already. It seemed like the whole village sent flowers to Kakashi. Naruto looked behind his bed. Nope, no flowers there.

"Sorry Naruto! We all just got out of the hospital so we don't have flowers to give to you." Kiba said loudly.

"Nani? You received a lot of flowers from other patients!" Tsunande said.

"We all gave it back to the flower shop so Ino and her family can make more profit." Shikamaru said.

Naruto jumped out of his bed and declared that he was healed. But everybody could see as he walked out of the room that his fists were clenched and his knuckle was large and white. But nobody made a move to stop him. Naruto kept smiling as he went out of the hospital and walked down the road. He saw how much Konoha needed to be repaired. One old man fell under the weight of all the bricks he was carrying. Naruto stooped down to help him. He received a backhand across his face.

"Get away from me you...." The old man was cut off as he was helped by some children walking by. Naruto walked away.

Naruto kept walking down the road to his apartment. When he reached his apartment, he saw the door was wide open. His windows were broken and smashed. There was garbage all around his apartment.

Naruto walked into his apartment and saw there was stones and letters everywhere. The stones had pierced through his drawers, his bed, his everything. Even his ramen that was stored in his cupboards. _Oh well, At least they didn't put any fart spray in here...._ Naruto thought.

Naruto took a letter and began to read it. It said, " Go away demon child. You have hurt enough prodigies in this village. Sasuke and Kakashi. They are more important than you. Leave and never come back. And If you every hurt them again, the whole village is going to root you out. And the Hokage will not be able to stop it. Go away and leave now." The note ended with a few cuss words.

All the other letters were close to what the first one said. After Naruto read them all, he started to clean up. When he was done, he first walked slowly out. Then his movements became faster as he sped up toward the forest of Konoha. Naruto did not even look as he ran over Shikamaru and Ino. He did not even say sorry as he pushed Kiba out of the way. All he did was run. All he wanted to do was run forever. He wished this was all a very bad dream. But it wasn't. It is reality.

Finally, even with enhanced senses, he stopped when he couldn't hear a person breath. He couldn't feel any chakra signatures. He could not see anybody near. And he could not smell anybody but the forest and animals around him. There, in his little safe haven, Naruto wept.

"They hate me just because of the fox. I will become stronger and protect my precious people. I will protect Iruka-sensei." Naruto cried over and over, "I will become stronger and make people acknowledge me. I will protect the ONES I love. No the ONE I love. The ONE I care for. Iruka-sensei." Naruto wiped his tears away and tried to make himself promise.

"I will not lie to everybody. I will stop pretending. I will stop putting up fake smiles to everybody. I will become stronger. I will make the villagers acknowledge my strength." Naruto was determined to do all the things he said.

But he sagged his shoulders and sat on the floor. Then he lay down to look at the clouds above.

"But... " Naruto spoke out loud to himself, "But what would it feel like? To have a family. A real family. What would it be like to be loved? To be cared for? To be admired? To be treated right? But right now I can only imagine." Naruto chuckly roughly. " I can only imagine what it would feel like."

Naruto laughed mirthlessly. The laughter had a raw edge to it. Then he drew a long, deep ragged breath. "No one knows.... No one knows what it feels like." Then he grew quiet.

"Come out Gaara. I can sense you with all my senses. I carry a demon also." Naruto looked straight at the tree Gaara was standing on.

"You have a demon too? Then you must know the true pain of loneliness. But you do not live to kill. Don't you want vengeance for those who treated you wrong?" Gaara asked.

"I didn't know I had a demon in me until recently. I always thought I did something wrong. was it because I didn't have parents? Was it because I walked with my left foot before my right foot first? Or was it because I looked bad? I wanted the village to acknowledge me so I could play with their children. I wanted people to play with me but nobody came." Naruto said.

"Naruto, what youkai (spelling? It means demon I think) do you carry?" Gaara asked.

"I carry the fox demon. Kyuubi. It wasn't destroyed by the fourth. All that was a lie. It was sealed into me when I was a baby. And no one knows what it feels like. Only we two knows the feeling." Naruto finished.

"No one knows what if feels like. That's true." Gaara said as he jumped out of a tree. He lay down next to Naruto and they watched the clouds together. They watched the clouds for a while till Gaara started the conversation.

"Uzumaki Naruto..... I admire you." Gaara paused, "I know what you feel. Sometimes.. sometimes I want to kill all the villagers in the sand because they run from me." Then, Gaara started to pour out his feelings. "I sometimes think I hate them. I seldom think I love them. I'm always having dreams when I actually do sleep. But I quit sleeping since I was three." Gaara stopped there and looked at Naruto.

"I have them too." Naruto said softly. This was the first time Gaara saw Naruto's real face. Not the fake smiling face, but the gentle face that was kept beneath all the time in public.

"Naruto, they are bad dreams though. Lonely dreams. Scary dreams. I dream that Shukaku comes to life and eats me. I dream about all the children my age that run away from me. It feels so painful. But even after I stopped sleeping, I could still remember those dreams." Gaara stopped abruptly. Both of them started some more at the clouds. But not really looking at the clouds.

"I have dreams too." Naruto said softly, "I have dreams too." He said it more loudly than before. "But, they are always lonely dreams. There is no way out of them. I get it both times, in my mind and outside. Its like living hell. People are always turning their backs on me. Or they look at me with those cold eyes that I hate. It makes me shiver up."

"Still, no one knows what it's like to be hated." Gaara said quietly.

"Yeah, no one knows what it's like to be lonely all your life. To be turned back over and over again. Always making up dreams that go good for you." Naruto added even more softly.

"No body knows what it is like to feel the feelings of anger, loneliness, pain. Everybody being afraid of you. For something that isn't your fault." Gaara said.

They sat under the clouds for a few more minutes. Naruto stood up.

"Well! It's no use just crying here and doing nothing about it. How did you find me?" Naruto asked.

Gaara also stood up. "When you left, I stayed I didn't know what else to do but follow. But I wasn't fast enough so I had to look for you. The forest is large."

"Oh. Let's go back to Kono." Naruto suddenly stopped. The unwanted memories were trying to force their way into Naruto's mind again.

"Naruto? Naruto are you ok? Naruto!" Gaara' voice was beginning to fade in Naruto's ears.

Kyuubi's memories seeped into Naruto's brain. His knowledge of ninjutsus, genjutsus, and taijutsus. They were molding with his own memory. Then something unexpected happened. Suddenly, Naruto knew how to do a lot of jutsus. He knew water jutsus, fire jutsus, wind jutsus, sand jutsus, and even lightning jutsus. Naruto knew that the second time he blacked out in the Becoming cave was responsible for this.

Naruto knew what each jutsu is and does. He knew how much chakra that is needed to use for them. He knew everything he needed to know like as if he memorized them. Then Kyuubi's chakra came. It was pure evil. Naruto could feel it. It was adding it to his own. Naruto didn't want that. He wanted it separate. So he created a mind spot for the chakra. He couldn't believe how vast the Kyuubi's chakra was. There were more than enough to destroy Konoha at once. Mixed with his own chakra of course. Then he felt something around him.

Naruto recognized it as desert graveyard. Was Gaara trying to kill him? Naruto opened his eyes. The sand came off of Naruto. "Are you ok?" Gaara asked.

"What.... What happened? What did I do? Why did you use the desert graveyard on me?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing happened. One moment you were talking about going to Konoha. The next moment, you were unconscious on your feet. Blood was coming out of your nose and ears. I used the sand and blocked them. And I thought you were going to bleed from all your pores in your body so I covered you up." Gaara explained.

"Oh." Naruto smiled. "Thank you. You know, if only people would get to know you. Then I bet you would be the most popular boy in the whole village." Naruto said.

They started to walk back to Konoha. A squirrel ran at Naruto and Gaara with an explosive tax on its back.

Naruto picked it up and took out a kunai but Gaara used his sand and covered the tag. It exploded in the sand. 5 umbrellas flew up to the air and rained kunais all over the place. Gaara made a shield and blocked all of them. Naruto made some hand seals. Gaara frowned. He was familiar with them.

"Desert Graveyard!" Naruto yelled. Sand came up only three inches from the ground. Then it fell down. "Shit. Wait, when did I learn that move?" Naruto asked himself..

A Jounn konoha ninja came down in front of Naruto and Gaara. More than 30 more came down from the trees. They all surrounded Naruto and Gaara. Naruto and Gaara faced each other back to back posed for fighting.

Somebody was running toward them. Naruto recognized who it was. The person had pink hair and a big forehead. It was Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

"Shut up Naruto! You hurt Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun. You are the reason Sasuke-kun will not come back! I hate you. I mean those words that I said in the hospital. I wish you would just die!"

As if on cue, the Jounins started attacking. Naruto made his trademark jutsu. And it was 30 Jounins against 100 Narutos. Gaara and Naruto made a plan together in the middle of the fight. 20 Naruto clones surrounded Naruto and Gaara. Gaara made a sand barrier around them. Outside of the sand barrier, the clones were losing bad. None of the jounins were getting tired. Each of the 20 clones inside the barrier started making hand motions on each other's hands. A white ball of chakra started to appear. But it soon turned red.

Gaara let out his sand barrier and Naruto's clones were almost finished. The real Gaara and Naruto were in middle of 20 rasengans. One of them charged at a jounin. The jounin was too slow and the rasengan passed right through.

"ITS AN ILLUSION!" the jounin screamed.

Gaara made hand seals again and made a tornado. This time, the clones manipulated the chakra in their hands so it spinned up down and around. This added chakra to the tornado and more power. When it died down, Naruto and Gaara were gone. The Jounins went back to the hokage to tell her about what they had done.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know. The chapter sucked like shit. My opinion I think the first chapter is better! What do you think? Review please! You like?


	3. Naruto, Sakura, 30 jounins talk

Disclaimer: All this is from Naruto. The characters, the names, the everything. Except the new plot.

Naruto, Sakura, and the 30 jounins "talk"

----------------------------------------------------------

"There are 30 jounins and Sakura running to Konoha and they have a head start. I want… I want to kill." Naruto took a deep breath.

Gaara looked at Naruto. "What? " Just then, a murderous killing intent emitted from Naruto that made Gaara took a step back.

"What is this? Is the Kyuubi coming out?" Gaara asked. Then he began to make a hand seal.

"No, the Kyuubi's chakra is mine. Its all mine. Ha ha! The temple called Becoming killed the demon and made me absorb the power. You should also. But first, let us hunt." Naruto's eyes grew red. His face marks ran deeper.

"I have the Kyuubi's chakra. And it is tainted with the hunger for blood. And I love it." Naruto was about to say more, but a tail appeared. It was one of the Kyuubi's nine tails. Naruto started screaming in pain. His face was contorted in pain, agony, and anger.

Naruto pushed Gaara away just as the tail struck. It lodged itself into Naruto. Gaara could feel the chakra the tail was letting out. Gaara realized something.

"Oh no… This ….. This is…This chakra is more immense than all the genin's and chuunin's of Konoha's chakra combined!" Gaara's eyes widened in fear. _This is the second time I have experienced this feeling. And both of them from Naruto. The first is in the forest during the attack on Konoha. He went full out on me and he still kept going. Ah yes, this is the feeling. Fear_. Gaara thought.

The tail was completely inside of Naruto but there was no blood. Then Gaara felt Naruto absorbing the chakra. " Yes Gaara, This tail is one-ninth of the kyuubi's power." Naruto opened his eyes revealing red irises. "And it is all mine." Naruto's teeth revealed as he smiled. Gaara shivered, but not from the cold air.

-----------

The jounins 20 miles away could feel the chakra. So could Sakura. "Did the demon break out again?" One of the jounins asked himself. Then, he was shoved by his partner to shut him up.

"Demon? What demon?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. Keep quiet and keep running." Another jounin commanded. Sakura nodded and did what he said.

-------------------

"Gaara, go through here and touch the altar. I'll come back later. And this is a tip, never give up." With that Naruto disappeared.

Gaara walked into the cave. He jumped as the torches on the sides lighted up. He saw the altar at the end of the cave. Remembering Naruto's words, he touched it and fell to his knees. He heard everything what Naruto heard. But instead of kyuubi's face in a red ball of chakra on the altar, there was a brown chakra with the face of shukaku in it. Then everything went black for him.

The thirty jounins stopped when they could no longer feel the kyuubi's chakra. They all were sweating and gasping for breath.

"Why…. did…. we go…. so fast?" Sakura panted.

"To get away from me."

Everybody turned to person who said it. Most jounins had taken out their kunais already. They were ready to kill Naruto.

"How? We could no longer feel your chakra!" One of the jounins yelled.

"Nani? What's going on? That chakra was Naruto's?" Sakura asked.

"Shut up you stupid whore. I'm tired of you people hating me for something I did not do. I'm tired of you, Sakura, of your whining and your affection to Sasuke. There was someone for you and you just backhanded him." Naruto was getting angrier and angrier. The chakra was seeping out again.

I'm tired of Konoha villagers always giving me The Eye. I hate it and I had to put up with it for all my life. Because of this, you all will pay." Naruto growled as red chakra spilled all around him. The chakra started blowing trees away and the jounins had to cover their eyes. Suddenly, an electric barrier came up all around the jounins, Sakura, and Naruto. In the four corners, there were 4 Naruto clones that were holding the electric barrier

"Good, now you can't escape while I hunt." Naruto charged at the jounins. The jounins immediately threw kunais at Naruto, but the chakra deflected it. They all jumped away when Naruto slammed at the place they were at. Except one. Naruto smashed him head on. Blood was flying through the air and more blood at where the jounin had been.

A kunai with an explosive tag flew at Naruto. It exploded in front of Naruto's face. 5 jounins came in the front and tried to hit Naruto. 5 more jounins ran to the back of Naruto and threw shurikens at him. The rest watched and waited as they set up traps and readied their jutsus.

Naruto jumped up high so the kunais thrown at him from the back flew at the jounins attacking in the front. Naruto landed in front of the jounins and started to slash at their throats with his kunai. The kunai's blade was longer because of the Kyuubi's chakra.

One jounin died when Naruto cut deep into the skin of his neck. Another died as the kunais mistakenly thrown by a jounin hit him in the face. Naruto was using taijutsu now. Unlucky for Naruto, the jounin was a hyuuga anbu.

The jounin smirked as he said, "Heh, you're in the field of my hakke." Hakke! 2 strikes! 4 strikes! 8 strikes! 16 strikes! 32 strikes! 64 strikes! 128 strikes! Then the jounin followed up with a kaiten that blew Naruto away further into his own barrier and was shocked with volts that were high enough to kill any human. More kunais followed and hit Naruto straight on.

After 15 seconds passed with Naruto not moving, the jounins relaxed. They started to smile at each other like a good deed was done. But suddenly, a large tail appeared on top of Naruto. Red chakra flowed out even more and Naruto stood up unharmed. The kunais that were stuck on him popped out.

"Heh, you guys suck…. I have the kyuubi's chakra. I have transformed because of this chakra. Don't you think, to handle this much chakra, that there would be MORE CHAKRA HOLES?"

Naruto made a sweeping gesture with his left hand and the tail, reinforced with chakra, also swept down killing the jounins on the ground and cutting the trees.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" several jounins screamed as trees toppled over them.

_This chakra…. It is mad. It is demonic. And I like the feel of it. How am I doing this? I never learned this! Could it be? Could it be that the cave mixed mine and Kyuubi's personalities together? No. I am like this because of the chakra. It is making me a demon. But I could fight it. I could fight it._ Naruto laughed out loud at the thought.

He made 2 hand signals. The first was the Kage bunshin no jutsu seal. But the second that followed up was a new seal that Sakura and all the jounins didn't understand.

20 of Naruto's clones appeared beside Naruto but there was something wrong with them. They had chakra! No normal kage bunshin could ever have chakra. There was absolutely NO clone that could have chakra. And somehow Naruto did it. Sakura looked at the four clones of Naruto in the corners of the electric barrier. They had chakra also!

There were still 18 jounins left. They started to attack Naruto's clones. Naruto stood back and watched it. He was observing how well his clones would do. When the fight started, the winners were evident. Naruto's clones were beating the crap out of the jounins.

"How? They should be about 1/12 of your strength! We should be able to kill you one on one! And how do they have chakra?" A battered jounin yelled.

"Choushei Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Only people with chakra as abundant like kyuubi can use it." Naruto said.

"Nani? The kyuubi was killed 12 years ago! The how can you use it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned and faced Sakura. Sakura could see Naruto's fangs sharp as a knife. His scars on his cheeks were deeper than usual and his hair was longer than usual. His eyes were narrowed like a fox and his irises were red. "Go to Konoha and tell Tsunande what happened. That I will have my revenge! I am only delaying the time of your death. If I really knew what I could do…. all of you would be dead with one jutsu." With that, the barriers went down. Naruto's clones surrounded the remaining jounins.

"Tell her that the 30 jounins are dead now. And not one of the people that were sent out to find me survived except you, Sakura. And watch out, I might be coming straight after you next." Naruto then ran at the jounins who were surrounded by Naruto's clones.

Sakura ran in a flurry to reach Konoha. When the guards at the gates asked her where the 30 jounins were, she started to cry and ran toward the Hokage office. When she reached there, she told the fifth everything that happened with SOME kind of horrifying changes.

----------------------------------------------------------

AHHHH short chapter I know. If you like it tell me what you like most in your review please. And if you don't like it, tell what you don't like in your reviews. Flame me I don't care. Just want to know how you like my story!

Hope you like it though.

Choushei Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: creates clones that have chakra in them that they can use. Only people with high chakra can use this because this causes much fatigue and costs a lot of chakra. This knowledge only passed down by demons.

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

READ NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I need help on my story. Please tell me if you want Naruto to

1) Go away and train his jutsus?

Or

2) Start killing Konoha immediately?

Tell me please! E-mail me. Review me. Tell me on aim! What ever you want.

My e-mail address is 

My Screen name on AIM is Aznvio91


	4. Naruto and Gaara leave?

Disclaimer: If I put the disclaimer in the summary do I still have to keep writing this? I don't own Naruto.

Thanks for reviewing.

Hell's Bell's- Ok. Nice words there. You can think what you like. BUT. I tried to check your name in the search button. It looks like you haven't written a story. Hell you don't have a sn in fanfic. So until you show me you have a story that is a "diamond in the rough", will I acknowledge that my story is bad and MIGHT consider stopping (Not likely.) Thanks for your opinion though. If I said I appreciate it, then I would be lying.

Momon101- Of course he's going away with Gaara! Gaara and him are demons and they stick together. Lol.

Solidsnakex2- Really you think so? Thanks for the support!

Maleficus-lupus- Uhh, as you can see, I don't really have a schedule for updating. It comes and passes. I hope I get more ideas faster though.

Yum- Maybe I should. Or maybe not. It would be more mysterious if you guys do not know what he can do. But you would be better informed if I did have his training while he is gone. I'll think about that.

Hmmm. Hope you like this chapter. A little more fighting than before but not as gory. It's more about Naruto and Gaara leaving. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but, I had fun over the break, you know? Hey, I'm still a kid.

Reasons for not updating

I JUST GOT HALO 2 TWO DAYS BEFORE END OF BREAK!

Halo's multiplayer is better than Halo2's but I think the campaign for Halo 2 would be better. I always die because I love spending time kicking those elites of their machines and stuff. It's just really funny.

CS is cool. I just got the old game. Bummer I didn't get it earlier.

Finals is also another factor that I couldn't write.

Lastly, its frikin writer's block!

It has been more than 5 hours since Sakura came back.. At that time, she was telling the genins about what happened. Sakura, Kankuro, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Lee were in a hospital room. Chouji, Neji, and Lee were still in bed. The rest were standing beside them listening to Sakura telling tall tales.

"-and 50 jounins from the sound came out of nowhere! Me and the thirty jounins fought back as hard as I could but it was hopeless. I could see naruto with that stupid grin on his face as he saw the jounins getting slaughtered one by one. One of the jounins made a path to Konoha and said, "Go to Konoha immediately! Tell of Naruto's treachery quick! So I ran as fast as I can. While I was running, I swear, I felt a kunai whiz past my hair. I came back here to tell the Hokage. I bet she's bringing out the whole jounin army to find Naruto and kill him." Sakura ended with a smile on her face.

All this time, Ino's fist was rolled into a ball. Everybody looked at her as she spoke.

"So he ran away… So he's the traitor now. Hah. And he's the one who could have brought back Sasuke-kun? What a baka." Ino drawled.

"Shut up! He is a good person who saved me from the darkness!" Neji said staring at Ino with his white eyes.

"So? He still ran away! Didn't you hear Sakura? He betrayed us." Kiba emphasized the word betrayed.

"I don't really think Naruto's that bad though…." Shikamaru cut in.

"If he isn't bad, then why did he betray to the sound and kill 30 Konoha jounins?" Tenten asked.

The genins started to argue loudly until the door opened and the hokage came.

"Enough! There are patients here that need healing! Shino! Shikamaru, Tenten! Kiba! Rest for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, all of you with a team consisting of jounins and chuunins will be under one of the legendary sannin's command to find and capture Naruto! Understand?"

"Hai!" The genins said in unison.

"Good now get some rest soon." Tsunande walked out with Shizune following her.

"Tsunande-sama! You need to-" Shizune was cut off short as Tsunande put a hand up.

"No. No paperwork today. I have to meet with a certain chuunin who was friends with naruto and tell him what happened. He will care." Tsunande walked away toward the ninja academy.

Naruto was sitting on the ground panting. Damn… That last person took a long time to die but jeez it was fun. When the jounins saw they had no chance of getting out of the fight alive, they fought like they had nothing to lose. Note to myself: Always leave an opening for your enemies or they will fight to the death. There were puddles of blood all around Naruto. Blood soaked the ground in the area surrounding him. Naruto's shirt stuck to him because of the sweat and blood mixed together. Blood was also on Naruto's hands and face. But the blood was not his. It was the jounins who had foolishly tried to kill Naruto in his kyuubi state. Naruto's whole body felt leaden. It weighed a ton. After Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra, he was too tired to even move.

"Hey…. This is… a big… mess you made." A boy walked beside Naruto.

Naruto looked up and saw Gaara. Gaara's gourd was on the ground no longer attached to him. The love tatto on his fore head was already disappearing. Any and might even all intentions of killing had left Gaara.

"I… slept." Gaara said slowly as he looked around him checking if there was any damage caused by him if Shukaku possessed him. Suddenly, sand burst from the ground and enveloped a jounin corpse. The sand crushed the corpse completely.

Gaara's eyes widened, "I… I…. I didn't…" Naruto just nodded knowingly.

"Remember, you have shukaku's chakra now. There might not be Shukaku, but there still is the madness and corruption inside their chakra. You need to control and fight it."

"Did you defeat it yet?" Gaara trembled.

Naruto got up and stared at Gaara, "No. The chakra is too strong. I fight it, but I still have to give in to… urges."

Gaara nodded but there was still something that bothered him, "How did you do that desert graveyard before? How did you even know the seals? I am the only what who knows it! It came with Shukaku!"

Naruto stared at the direction of **The Becoming** cave. "I have a bloodline. An old bloodline. The only reason I didn't know of it until now was because it needed a boost. The cave you went to had two purposes. To get rid of demons in seals, and to reawaken the blood of mine. I don't know how or what it is, but, the only thing I know is that I know all the jutsus in the world. I know every single one. Even the bloodline ones. Even the demon ones. Don't ask me how because I don't know. But the thing I lack, is the power of the jutsu. I can't just learn it in one day. I need to practice. Practice and master all the jutsus in the world. That's a hard task. Add the 'control the Kyuubi's chakra' part in it, that makes it 100 times harder."

"After you do it, what are you going to do?" Gaara asked curiously.

"I am going to rid the land of all evil like Akatsuki. Then I am going to destroy each village one by one." Naruto replied simply. "Maybe Konoha first…"

"So you're going to practice all your jutsus. Where?" Gaara asked.

Naruto was silent for a minute. "I haven't really thought about that yet. Will you be my friend? I think I want to have company to do my plans. I'll even teach you some jutsus. If you want."

Gaara waited a little bit, "Sure. Sand probably wouldn't want me to go back anyway."

Naruto smiled, "Great! Let's wander for a few days until we find a nice quiet place."

Gaara nodded in agreement, "Ok." As he strapped his gourd onto his back.

Naruto looked at Gaara questioningly.

"What?"

"You need to leave a note for Temari and Kankuro right?" Naruto asked.

Gaara crossed his arms on his chest, "Yes. I suppose my brethren should know about my departure."

Naruto nodded. "Good. Because there is someone I need to visit also."

The next day

Shikamaru was not the leader in the search mission for Naruto. An Anbu leader was leading them. Their team consisted of 11 people: Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, The Anbu leader, and 6 other jounins.

Shikamaru was talking to the leader out loud-jounins were killed by a genin? That makes no sense at all! How can a genin beat 30 jounins? Even one?"

The Anbu leader cut him off. "They were weak jounins that could be spared. They were very new. End of discussion. I never want to hear about it again. Now we have a formidible team. Kurenai, Asuma, and Anko are part of the jounins accompanying us." But really, in truth, Konoha was in a bad state and they really needed those extra jounins.

"Heh. Won't talk about the subject? I bet you are ashamed of your jounin title. I bet those 30 jounins weren't new. You are just too-" A kunai was held at Shikamaru's throat.

"I said end of discussion! The ino-shika-cho will be accompanying us also. We are a formidable team worth making even Itachi tremble in his feet. The only thing we have to worry about is you genins slowing us down. Do not question your superiors. Follow directions on the battlefield. That is all I ask of you." The Anbu leader walked away to talk to the rest of the jounins.

Kiba placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Calm down man. We could get Naruto. Don't worry. We'll just let the jounins do all the work!"

But Shikamaru shook his head, "I do not think Sakura said the real thing that happened in the battle. Her pulse was too quick and she was constantly hesitating as if making up more things."

Kiba was took back at this statement, "So you mean Naruto killed those thirty jounins by _himself?_"

"I don't know Kiba, I just don't know." Shikamaru started off into the forest pondering.

In an hour, the team walked off in formation into the forest. Before they left, Hiashi came with 5 hyuuga ninjas. When the anbu leader asked them what they were doing, Hiashi responded Tsunande said the team might need hyuugas. The Anbu leader gratefully accepted and they started on their search. The moment they left, Gaara and Naruto entered Konoha silently.

Iruka was in his classroom. He had let his students go early. His head was in his hands. Why did Naruto have to kill those Jounins? He was in his way to becoming a great hokage! Iruka was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice two dark shapes come into his classroom.

"Iruka-sensei… Please don't tell anybody I'm here." Naruto said.

Iruka jumped up in surprise, "Naruto! What are you doing here? Run! Hurry!" Iruka stopped as he realized what he was doing.

Naruto chuckled, "You know, helping the enemy is called treason in some people's eyes."

"You will never be an enemy to me, Naruto." Iruka said gravely.

"That's good. That's very good because I don't intend on killing you later. I am going away to train my jutsus. When I have accomplished in becoming a powerful ninja, I will come back and start demolishing Konoha." Naruto said.

Iruka's eyes widened, "Naruto! When that day comes, I will be forced to fight you. I love Konoha with all my life! I will even die for Konoha."

Naruto saddened visibly, "When that day comes, it will be the saddest day of my life. Thank you for keeping me from the darkness. Ja ne."

Gaara and Naruto disappeared from the classroom. Iruka stood up slowly and thought about all the fun and happy moments with Naruto. After 5 minutes of reminiscing, he walked to the Hokage's office to tell of Naruto's proclamation.

Temari and Kankuro came back from searching all of Konoha. They were trying to find Gaara to make sure he wasn't doing any troublesome things. After 8 hours of endless frustration, they returned to their apartment and found a note on the table.

It said, _Sister, Brother, I am going to go with Naruto. Tell the Sand I am now opposing them. When I come back, I will be 100 times stronger than now. Because by that time, I will have mastered Shukaku. See you then. Gaara._

Temari and kankuro immediately went to the Hokage's office to request permission to go to Sand to tell of the news.

Outside of Tsunande's door, somebody knocked. "Shizune! Get the door!" When nobody got it, the person at the door knocked harder.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" When Tsunande opened the door, nobody was there. Tsunande saw Shizune lying on the ground. Beside her head, there were two notes. One was addressed to Tsunande. The next one was addressed to Jiraiya. Under the two names, there was an Uzumaki Naruto signature. Tsunande quickly picked them up. Then she revived Shizune.

Shizune popped up and yelled, "Godaiiime! Uzumaki Naruto was here!"

Her call brought Hokage guards running in.

Tsunande sent them to find Naruto so she could read her letter from Naruto in peace.

Naruto and Gaara finally left the village. They had first given Iruka his letter. Then they gave Gaara's siblings their letter. After that, Tsunande's letter. Then they visited the hospital from afar and saw Lee, Neji, and Chouji.

Now they were approaching the outer boundary of Konoha. Naruto suddenly stopped. Gaara landed next to him. Naruto started making hand seals. Red Kyuubi chakra was accessed. The area around Naruto and Gaara exploded and Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino was flying in the air.

The jounins from far away heard the explosion and felt the Kyuubi's chakra being accessed. They quickly ran toward the source.

There was a red boundary around Naruto and Gaara. It faded with the dust of the explosion. Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino were kneeling on the ground coughing up blood. Gaara's eyes were opened wide. How did Naruto know? He couldn't even sense them.

A shadow ran from under Shikamaru and raced toward Naruto. Naruto made a hand signal with his left hand and lifted his right hand to the air. Shadows disappeared in an area around him. Shikamaru's shadow stopped at the tip of the light and fell back to Shikamaru. The Chiinin and genins covered their eyes so they wouldn't be exposed to the bright light.

"Shadow elimination no jutsu" Naruto muttered.

Naruto's and Gaara's figure disappeared from Shikamaru's sight because of the light. He didn't notice the kunai coming toward him until it was too late. When it hit him, he screamed in pain as he was pinned with five more.

Kiba became angry as he heard Shikamaru yell. His hand went to his pouch and took out two soldier pills He gave one to Akamaru and ate one himself. He sniffed to confirm that Naruto and Gaara was still there. He and Akamaru made some hand seals.

"GATSUUGA!" Kiba and Akamaru spun toward Naruto and Gaara. They were almost there but were stopped by sand.

The sand wrapped around both of them and tossed them away. Akamaru and Kiba hit a tree and coughed up blood.

Shino lifted his arms and started to release bugs. Lighining came from Naruto's right hand and shocked Shino. He blasted Shino into the air. When Shino hit the ground, it could be heard from a mile away.

Tenten was schocked. In seconds, she was left of the four ninjas there. The light faded and Tenten could see Naruto. Naruto shocked her. Gaara by his side shocked her. But what she saw in Naruto's hand shocked her the most. The rasengan was glowing red in Naruto's hand. He charged at Tenten with the rasengan in front.

Tenten panicked and threw ten kunais at Naruto. They were all blocked by sand. She was left vulnerable to the Rasengan. Naruto was only a step short of Tenten when a wall formed in front. Tenten's mind started working again. She jumped out of the way as Naruto demolished the wall. The jounins came to her rescue.

The Anbu leader charged at Naruto with his sword with the intent to kill. Naruto's back was turned to the ninja. He was watching his rasengan fade.

"For my parents!" The anbu leader yelled as he rushed at Naruto. He jumped up into the air and recklessly thrust his sword at Naruto. By then, the rasengan faded completely.

Shikamaru, Tenten, Akamaru, Kiba, and Shino stared in shock. Naruto was going to die.

Naruto's head turned to look at the Anbu leader. Then a powerful force came from his body and blew the Anbu captain 5 meters off. When the Anbu captain landed on the ground, everybody could see his clothes ripped off by the power of the force. His skin was also red and it had scratches.

"He looks like as if he's burned!" Shikamaru said weakly.

Naruto suddenly jumped up. He switched his position so his foot was up pointing in the air and his hands were pointing at the ground. He made hand seals in a matter of seconds and slammed the floor. When the dust cleared, Naruto had brown sparks all over hand and half of his arm. He pointed his palm at the trees right and left to him. Then a brown spear jumped out of his palms and hit the place he pointed at. Naruto then brought his hands together and clapped. The brown spears exploded. Kurenai and Asuma came out with scratches on them. Some of the mud was caught in their skin. They fell down bleeding.

"Earth elemental combination, forbidden jutsu, exploding earth spears." Naruto said loudly and clearly.

"INO!"

"SHIKA!"

"CHO!"

A man came out. His hands formed a triangle and he placed Naruto in the middle of it in his vision. Another man came out and made a hand seal.

A huge man appeared and stepped behind them.

"THE AMAZING INVINCIBLE TEAM!" They yelled together.

"Bring it on!" Naruto yelled.

The man forming the hand seal's shadow expanded all around him. He slowly faded underneath. The man forming a triangle started making seals. The big man, amazingly agile, ran to Shikamaru, Tneten, Shino, and Kiba. He took all the three genin and chuunin away and placed them far from Naruto and Gaara.

"Gaara…." Naruto said.

"Hmm?" Gaara questioned.

"Go full out." Naruto smiled

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Gaara shouted. The sand all around the ground started making the air dense with sand. He popped out the cork for his sand gourd so more sand could be used.

Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Great infinite sandblast breakthrough)

Gaara spewed sand all around him, destroying the land area around him. While everybody was recovering, Gaara made a new set of hand seals

Sabaku kyuu Desert coffin

Sand reached out to wrap around the three jounins. Kurenai and Asuma had been already wrapped. Everything but their face was covered with sand.

"Oy! Gaara! Not a little bit, Give into the chakra! You'll lose this rate. Those are three jounins!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he reopened them, his eyes were a bright yellow color. He laughed a high laughter. Brown chakra started bursting out all around him. The sand danced in the air welcoming the new presence. The air grew so thick with the sand that the jounins had to cover their eyes. When they managed to cover their eyes with scarves, either sand enveloped them and tossed them through the air, or a hard barrier of red chakra grabbed hold of them and flung them away like dolls.

Gaara was still in his maniacal state until Naruto touched his shoulder. Almost immediately, the sand died down. Them two surveyed the damage they caused with a maddened glare.

Naruto walked up to Shikamaru's dad who was lying on the ground. Naruto lifted Shikato's head and said, "This is what you get when you fight two inexperienced shinobis who now has control over their demons. Be warned, if you come after us, we'll annihilate you all." That was the last thing Shikato heard as he blinked out of consciousness.

Naruto stood up after Gaara said they had to leave. The two of them ran away as fast as they can, but with their stamina from their demons, they kept running for 5 days max, stopping only for provisions in search for a new home to stay in.

Haha. So long since I updated. Hope you liked it.


End file.
